Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solid state memory. More specifically, a system and method for operating a solid state memory containing a memory space is presented.
Description of the Related Art
Solid-state memories encompass rewritable non-volatile memory devices which use electronic circuitry such as NAND Flash memories for storing data.